Communications networks, in particular, mobile networks allow various devices to connect to the network in order to obtain communications services. A subscriber identity module (SIM) card may be inserted into various devices in order to select the mobile network or move an existing subscriber to a new device. Use of a SIM card allows users to switch mobile networks. For example, users may switch a device sold by one network provider to the mobile network of another provider. Users may also attempt to connect imported devices to the mobile network. The flexibility of SIM cards increases the number of devices that may be connected to a mobile network.